Rainy Day Fund
by burnwaxwings
Summary: Time didn’t seem to influence these sorts of days, and it was usually depressing and boring rolled together in a nice ball of pretty pathetic. Slight RoyxEd.
1. Part 1

**Rainy Day Fund  
Part One: Why Does it Always Rain On Me?**

By burnwaxwings  
Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist and not, in any way, making any money from this. Please don't sue me.

Today was one of _those_ days, the FullMetal Alchemist determined. One of those days you get to just sit and reflect on nothing and everything; no missions, no paperwork, not a thing in the world to be done. Ed personally hated these days, because in days like today he made no steps forward, only gazing at his past footprints with distain. Time didn't seem to influence these sorts of days, and it was usually depressing and boring rolled together in a nice ball of pretty pathetic.

Edward did, as a rule, get restless in days like today. He led himself to do things that kept his mind preoccupied. Sometimes it worked, but the real problem was that nothing he could bring himself to clean, fix, tinker, or otherwise mess with ever preoccupied him all day. Most of the time, Edward would later note with annoyance, the white flag was flown around three in the afternoon.

To make matters worse, on this particular day, it was raining like mad in Central.

That's what brought him to where he was now; ironically enough, it was two fifty-five. The blond teen was walking slowly around Central (his justification of walking around in the rain would have been 'I was bored'), red hood raised and eyes watching that little patch of blue the sky held in an otherwise clustered gray mass. The hole in the clouds brought a halo of sunlight down on a small area that, to Edward, seemed just as distant as it was tiny. Golden eyes stared at the beautiful sight and decided that he would think of something other than his past today.

As he began to once again walk in not certain direction, his mind finally changed focus. He wasn't sure why his mind went to Roy, but he wasn't doing much complaining (anything was better than what he did to Al or how much he was missing his mother). He started to think of how Roy was like the area in the sky free of clouds. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was different than the other officers in the military; nearly as different as blue to gray.

_We may fight quite a bit_, Ed thought to himself while he walked his way back to his dorms, _but he's working for the greater good. I don't trust him completely, but I don't honestly trust much of anyone._ As Edward placed his red coat on the coat rack that he had bought due to Al's request, an even more random thought occurred to him. _As much as I believe he really is an egotistic jerk, I'd vote for him given the chance_.

"Brother!" A suit of armor spoke as if annoyed. "Why are you all wet? You could catch a cold!"

"Sorry, Al. I just got fidgety again, I guess." The teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, brother, Roy wants to see you. Didn't you have the day off today?" Al mixed a metallic and human sound as he crossed his arms and sighed, an obvious sign of reprimand towards his brother.

"Oh, _great_." Ed sighed. "I wonder what I did this time…"


	2. Part 2

**Rainy Day Fund  
Part Two: Who Likes Meetings Anyway?  
**

By burnwaxwings  
Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist and not, in any way, making any money from this. Please don't sue me.

The shadows from the window gave the illusion of rain everywhere in the room. The blond alchemist yawned loudly as he listened to and watched the rain outside from one of the many large windows. It was all extraordinarily rhythmic. It had been about twenty minutes of this since he had found himself on Roy's white, plush couch (he had grown used to days like this one over the years). Ed was currently resting his eyes, nearly asleep.

The office - with all of its paperwork - was so boring, and the combined with the rain, it was nearly a lullaby.

Ed was doing his best to keep those golden eyes of his open, but the more he tried the softer the sound of rain became. It was moments like these on the rainy days he didn't mind so much, because it was one of the few times his body would allow him to sleep during the day.

He would ponder this later, but Ed allowing himself to relax like this – a bit subconsciously – meant he felt safe here. It meant he trusted Roy, to some extent. But he _didn't_ trust Roy at all, right?

At this point it had been thirty long minutes of waiting for Roy, and golden eyes were completely closed. It wasn't strange at all; in fact, Edward made something of a habit of sleeping on the same couch on days like today.

And it took another of those thirty minutes before a very tired Coronel walked into his office to hear a soft snoring sound. It took only a few seconds for him to remember that he had told FullMetal to show up a little early…well, he had talked to Al, but FullMetal must have gotten the idea and came as soon as he found out.

Roy, naturally, wanted to apologize for keeping Edward so long, but, for now, a blanket around his sleeping figure would have to serve; after all, what fun would it be to say something _nice_ to the blond teen now?

One day, Roy decided, he was not going to go to those meetings.

---

A/N: The next chapter will come soon. I didn't expect it to get this far, but I'm keeping it up! Please review!


End file.
